The Sweetest Rose
by asylem29
Summary: The sweetest rose...is a painkiller! Pls. R&R!


**A Rose Can Never Be a Rose…**

**a KuramaXoc fic**

**Michi29 Mail:** this is the first time I will be writing a fic in this category and I hope one of our favorite characters is not OOC…I dedicate this story to a scarlet-colored flower lover…she's somewhere out there…and I love her with all of my heart…of course just as a friend…those who thought Yuri…we're not Yuri…

ARE YOU NUTS! I KNOW _I_ AM! (iii)

**Warning:** I might get crazy with the dots you have been warned….bwahahaha! Am I creepy?

* * *

laughter filled the air, and how sweet it sounded as the laughter went louder and louder….

It was one of those days when the sun was up but it wasn't too hot and the clouds were here and there…the wind was breezing through now and then…but it wasn't too cold…actually it was a fine day for kite flying, but the two people running didn't care a rat's butt for kite flying that day…

It was just a too fine a day to spoil it with a paper flying in the sky with a person holding on to it with a measly string.

Instead of flying a kite…the couple decided to play tag…

Oh great…

Tag…

It's good to stay young!

Is it not?

Well…ehem…

They ran through the plain where a lot of people stopped to stare and then they ran through the woods near the plain where a lot of animals hid, because they though that they may catch whatever sickness the two had and the others just caught a whiff of the boy's 'inner scent'…

"C'mon, Kurama-kun! Catch me!" the girl said…

She had some of her loose ebony hair stuck to her face because she was sweaty and because her hair wasn't tied tight enough in the scarlet ribbon that was also at the end of her hair…her eyes were a deep shade of red that made a certain boy fall into a trance whenever he stared into them and the girl's laughter out of her scarlet lips was enough to make the boy run faster…

The red-headed boy ran faster and stretched out his arms… "I'm coming, Ruby-chan!"

As the girl glimpse at the twinkle in the boy's green eyes, she laughed even more because of excitement and because of the fun she was experiencing…then without warning, she accidentally tripped on a raised root of a tree… "KYYAAAAA!"

"Ruby-chan!"

Kurama instantly came to the rescue and caught her in his arms and had no intentions of letting go when they found out that beyond the tree was a bunch of bushes then a slope…Kurama didn't find it too deep but he still held on another root of the tree…

"Ruby-chan, are you ok?" Kurama asked, looking down and finally noticing the tight embrace of the girl's arms on his neck… his face gave a soft blush, and then Ruby looked up.

"Yes. I'm fine…" Ruby noticed how close their face were and she blushed a deep red and so did our foxy friend…

at this, the both of them faced each other's opposite direction…

"CREEEK"

"Kurama-kun! The root is giving away!"

"Ruby-chan, promise me something…"

"Kurama-kun, I don't think this is the time for promises…"

"Just promise me that you won't let go…" Kurama's free arm tightened its grip on Ruby's waist…

"Kurama-kun…" Ruby's face was entirely red now…

"Ruby-chan, any second now, this root will give…just promise me!" Ruby stared into his eyes and was surprised that Kurama's eyes were not the same color of green but it was gold…but she did notice the same sincerity they held…

so she brushed it off as one of her imagination that got loose and said, "Yes. I promise."

When she spoke the last syllable, the root finally gave way and Ruby held on tighter to Kurama's neck…and Kurama embraced the girl fully…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The pair rolled down the slope and held on to each other for dear life…and limb.

"Ah!"

Kurama suddenly felt a pain on his ankle…but it instantly went away as quick as it came…

When they finally started to slow down at the bottom of the hill, Ruby loosened her grip on Kurama's neck, fearing that she suffocated the teen. When they stopped in a bed of roses, Ruby was on top of the calm Kurama…afraid that he fainted; Ruby shook the boy lightly…

"Kurama-kun! Kurama-kun! Hey! Wake up! You are awake, ri-"

Ruby couldn't finish her sentence because she was suddenly snatched down by the red-headed mischief-maker…

"I thought I told you to promise me never to let go…" he whispered…

"Kurama-kun!" Ruby was overjoyed at his consciousness…but she immediately got off of him when she realized that she _was _on top of him…she blushed, big time…

"Wow! So beautiful!" Ruby said in amazement…

Kurama sat up and observed the surroundings…the scent of roses filled his lungs and the sight of beautiful wild roses was astounding…so beautiful…and then he noticed the gash on Ruby's face…red blood started to drip from her cheek…

"Ruby-chan! You're bleeding!" Kurama pulled the girl closer so that he could have a look on that scratch…

Ruby pushed him away… "oh, don't be a worry-wart, Kurama-kun. I must have been scratched by one of the thorns…or may because of our grand fall…"

"But you do feel ok, right?"

"I'm fine. Now c'mon. Let's go back…I have to meet my friends and you have to meet your friends…it's time for us to go different directions again…" Ruby stood up and fixed her dirty skirt…

"Ok." Kurama was about to stand up when he felt the pang again on his ankle… "Ah!"

"Kurama-kun!"

"No, no. Don't worry Ruby-chan…I might have sprained my ankle in that fall…no worries…" Kurama raised his pants leg and found that his ankle was already swollen…

"Kurama-kun! I might just be sprained…but it _might_ be something worse!" Ruby said… "I'm really, really sorry…it's my entire fault…if I hadn't tripped or, suggested that stupid game, or something! I just know it's my entire fault!"

Ruby sat back down in defeat to her guilty self and her triumphant conscience…

"I've been such a fool…acting too childish…" Ruby mumbled…She took out her handkerchief and shook it clean…

Kurama wanted hug Ruby but it was just too hard…his ankle made it so difficult that he just wanted to chop it off…but if he did that, it would be harder to go to Ruby and it would make Ruby worry even more…bu right now, Kurama was getting worried, because they both had appointments…and he wondered what Ruby was planning to do with her handkerchief…

Kurama watched Ruby as she wound her handkerchief around his ankle…

Ruby tied it tight and made sure that she didn't cut the circulation around Kurama's ankle… "I've been acting too foolish…I've been stupid to decide to play that game…" she continuously mumbled…and when she finally finished and gave one last tug at her knot, she figured that it was getting too tight because Kurama finally gave a sign of pain. "Ah!"

"Sorry!"

"It's ok!"

"I'm really sorry!" Ruby was still in a state of panic and worry.

"Ruby-chan…please stop worrying about me and sit down." Kurama told his friend. If Ruby didn't stop worrying, he would be in pain all day. He didn't like his friends worrying over him.

Ruby followed and sat down beside Kurama's ankle to make sure it did not bleed as much as before.

"Forget about it and come here…." Kurama pulled the girl into his arms and made sure that he did not hurt the fragile glass doll that was this girl.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama-kun…"

"Shhh…no more apologizing"

They were quiet in each other's arms for a while…

"Kurama-kun, don't you believe that each life is a rose?" ruby suddenly asked her red eyes looking up to the green ones…

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I believe that too." Ruby bowed her head "And ever since I met you, I grew sure of that. And ever since I met you, I promised myself that I would be the one to keep away and remove all the thorns that come our way"

Kurama held on tighter to Ruby. He smiled and laid his chin on her head.

"And instead of fulfilling my promise, here I am, making more thorns for you too bear painfully. I'm such an idiot!"

"You are not an idiot." Kurama said calmly hoping to make Ruby calm again and lessen her guilt and regret. "Ruby."

"hm?" A tear rolled down her cheek, and Kurama wiped it away.

"You believe that life is like a rose?"

"Yes." She sniffed

"Look at all of these roses…" Kurama loosened his embrace so that Ruby could take a look. "Don't all of them have thorns?"

Ruby looked at all of them but did not reply. She sniffed.

"All of them have thorns." Kurama concluded "A rose can never be rose…without its thorns."

Ruby looked up to Kurama and found him smiling. "A rose.."

"And a rose like you and I can never be without each other's thorns…" Kurama let Ruby sit down beside him "I can never be without you…"

Ruby blushed all the shades of red and pink. "But still I cause…all of your pain."

"There are painkillers you know…" Kurama wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby blushed and then she squeaked for she was suddenly pulled closer to Kurama's lips. Kurama gave Ruby's lips a soft peck…Ruby blushed at the connection and Kurama blushed a small red but a smile still on his lips.

"Kurama-kun!"

"And that was the most effective painkiller I've ever had." Kurama smiled to her and Ruby turned as red as the roses around her… "You are my sweetest red rose of all, Ruby-chan…"

* * *

**Michi29 Mail:** I dedicated this to my beta reader who might be squealing right now. I did not tell her about this and she might call me any minute to scold me…I'm so evil.

**Post Script:** But it was risk I had to take! It was fun anyways!

Ja!

Sorry for the cheesiness! I'm kinda new at this!


End file.
